<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>攀比心 by xuansuo_jade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798025">攀比心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade'>xuansuo_jade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>男人莫名其妙的攀比心。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>攀比心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>推荐BGM：SHE'S---Masquerade<br/>Attention：TV结局时间点，日常，暧昧向；突发，短篇一发完。</p>
<p>存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。<br/>感谢每一次相遇！<br/>祝每一个你幸福快乐！</p>
<p>PS：搬家可太累了……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“战兔。”<br/>“嗯？”忙于将脑内的设想转变为最新装备的天才物理学家沉迷焊板子，藏在透明保护面具后的头连抬都没有抬一下。<br/>“我其实一直有个疑问。”<br/>当然，手头的忙碌并不能阻止桐生战兔习惯性地抬杠。“你这个笨蛋最不缺的就是疑问了吧？”<br/>“说谁笨蛋呢！不对，总之听我说！”<br/>“是是，听着呢。所以有什么问题要请教本天才？”<br/>“呃啊，自称天才听上去真恶心。嘛，算了。”万丈龙我自然也不会放过嘲讽的机会，却仗着对方的心思并不在拌嘴上自然而然地问了下去，“其实，战兔你还是葛城巧的时候完全不受女人欢迎吧？”<br/>“哈？”桐生战兔终于将视线从才焊了一半的板子上挪开。毕竟这可是事关男性尊严的重要问题。“说谁不受欢迎呢？倾慕本天才的人一抓一大把，是我都看不上眼。”<br/>“但是你那时候长得完全不帅吧。”一根筋的某人毫不犹豫地接话。<br/>天才如桐生战兔竟也被梗得短暂地沉默了几秒。<br/>而万丈龙我仍然在喋喋不休：“所以我一直觉得你得感谢Evolto啊，他给你换的这张佐藤太郎的脸比之前帅多了吧？不像本蛋白质贵公子，从小就长得帅身材好，喜欢我的女人真是多得不得了。”<br/>“你？就你这个连傅立叶变换都理解不了的笨蛋？”显然，桐生战兔深谙进攻就是最好的防守。而他自己都没意识到的是，他微妙地没有否认“长得帅身材好”这几个字。<br/>可惜的是，这样的取巧却总是会被万丈龙我这样的直脑筋一力降十会。“和那个没关系吧！那你倒是说说你交过几个女朋友啊！”<br/>这确实是桐生战兔亲密关系史上绕不开的短板。不论是葛城巧还是桐生战兔都几乎没有对除了物理以外的任何东西产生过不讲道理的自发的兴趣。当然，随着岁数的增长，这个“几乎不”留下的逻辑的狭小缝隙中逐渐包容进了很多东西，比如爱与和平，比如战友与同伴，比如正义，比如假面骑士Build；可惜的是，仍然不包括异性和超过友情的亲密关系。<br/>“只有你这种满脑子肌肉精力无处发泄的笨蛋才会想这种事情吧。”桐生战兔又低下了头，重新拿起了电焊枪和焊条，“我忙着开发新装备呢，别烦我。”<br/>“哦。”万丈龙我并没有意识到自己已经在这场拌嘴中取得了阶段性的胜利，只是一如既往精神百倍地伸了个懒腰，“哟西！出去摆摊了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>目送万丈龙我走出仓库门的桐生战兔并没有如他所言沉迷工作。相反，他顿在原地好一会儿都没有动静。在他垂下的眼帘中，似乎还印着万丈龙我穿着白色印花短T、黑色长裤、马丁靴、腰上随手绑着红色格子衬衫的纤瘦背影。<br/>在和这家伙成为同伴的漫长岁月间，即使是桐生战兔也不得不承认，对方是个很有吸引力的人。外表清朗，笑起来坦率又真诚，绑着小辫子的浅黄头发有着与刚毅性格反差的可爱；为人热血，一根筋，看到的永远只有眼前的战斗、身边的同伴、当下的道路；需要他的时候他总是在，是靠谱的战友、可以交付后背的同伴、失意时鼓舞他人的兴奋剂；最难得的是，他重情重义，信守承诺，任何人只要一旦记在心上，就会永远捧在心头。<br/>这样的人，有人喜欢也难怪。<br/>“这个笨蛋……”桐生战兔失笑。这笑容之中带着什么意味，信奉理性的天才物理学家却还想不明白。他只是觉得自己的笑容中似乎带着超过“好笑”这种层面的感慨和思虑，但是细想之下，又似乎除了觉得好笑以外并无其他，就像他从前无数次试图去思索万丈龙我的言语、行动和脑回路却无解一样。</p>
<p>然而，他还是忍不住思索万丈龙我为什么会突然聊起这个话题。<br/>男人总是会在一些莫名其妙的事上有攀比心和自尊心。被人看到眼泪会辩解我刚才才没哭，浑身是伤会皱着脸笑着说一点都不痛，漂亮地将敌人打倒在地会拍着身边人的肩膀问我刚才比你帅多了吧。因此，会攀比交过几个女朋友其实一点也不奇怪。<br/>但是，这又是有些奇怪的。在来到新世界之前，可以说整个Nascita里只有万丈龙我有过这方面的经验，而其他人不是处在单恋之中，就是连这方面的想法都从未萌生过。而在他们相遇之后，他们又疲于奔命，忙着解救市民、破除阴谋、对战敌人、拯救世界。在这忙碌的英雄行程中，偶尔以供喘息的短暂日常生活中，万丈龙我也从未提起过这件事情。<br/>他只是一如既往地站在战兔身边、身后、身前。和香澄的承诺被他放在心头，从未有一刻敢忘怀，但也仅此而已。那个站在樱花树下的少女是否曾进入过万丈龙我的梦，是否曾鼓舞了他的战斗，是否曾支撑着他从摔倒在地到一点点倔强站起，这都是哪怕站在离他最近处的桐生战兔都无从知晓的事情。<br/>这么一想，竟然觉得有点嫉妒了呢。<br/>桐生战兔转头，早就煮好的咖啡已然无了热气。他给自己的倒了一杯，举杯喝下的同时脑子里浮现的却是万丈龙我昨天趴在他面前的桌面上说的傻话。<br/>“喂，战兔。总喝咖啡也太没营养了吧？要不要给你加点蛋白粉？”<br/>那家伙眨巴着一双无辜的大型犬一般的眼睛，手里举着蛋白粉就要往他杯子里倒，结果当然是被桐生战兔一把拽住了头顶的小辫子拉得越远越好。<br/>在新世界相依为命说白了不就是这么一回事吗？不论同居者多么傻气多么不可理喻，当这整个世界上只有对方还记得自己，知道自己是谁、做过什么、经历过怎样的煎熬才拯救了世界，当只有这个人和自己共享了那些苦痛、喜悦、失落、热血，那就无论如何都只能选择忍受。因为这个世界上只有这样一个人还记得自己，理解自己，站在自己身边。<br/>因为除了这里，除了万丈龙我身边，桐生战兔已无归处。<br/>万丈龙我呢？他是否也是如此想的吗？这份孤独，这份眷恋，他那样质朴坦率到笨拙的脑筋是否也同样感同身受呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“太阳……真刺眼啊。”<br/>万丈龙我眯着眼抬头看。他坐在花坛的边沿上，双腿随意地支着，上身后仰全靠手臂撑住身体。新世界的阳光洒落在他的脸庞上。那是相当纯粹的、透明的阳光，既无粉尘漫天，也无火光映照，平和得让万丈龙我到现在都有些不太适应。<br/>他陷入那场战斗、那场似乎永不会完结的噩梦中的时间有些太久了。<br/>没有人光顾他的生意，他只能意兴阑珊地犯懒。来到新世界，他总是这样无所事事。这也不能怪他，对于万丈龙我来说，他的精力似乎总是无穷无尽，无论做什么都充满干劲。可惜的是，在他短暂的前半生中，他并没有掌握太多足够让自己衣食无忧的技能。而那些不太需要技巧的工作又显然不是他这个身份不明的异世界人能干的。<br/>“真无聊啊。”他嘟哝着，想起了桐生战兔。<br/>即使是用头上的辫子想也知道，桐生战兔现在肯定还在沉迷开发那些注定卖不出去的武器装备，并为它们起着一个又一个名不副实故作可爱的产品名。<br/>万丈龙我从来没学懂过物理，自然也包括大部分理科，甚至还要包括进大部分和逻辑有关的东西。从这个角度而言，或许他的国文水平也只保持在了能够勉强沟通的程度。但万丈龙我并不认为自己是个纯粹的笨蛋。这当然不仅仅是因为他的外星人身份和总会在神秘时刻起作用的第六感，还因为他多年的人生经验告诉他，许多事的选择只在一瞬，理性分析未必比感性冲动更优，难的总在于如何坚持自己的道路绝不后悔。<br/>万丈龙我从来没有做过任何觉得后悔的事情。即使他会反思自己做得不够好，或者反思自己的选择伤害了别人需要道歉，但这并不意味着后悔。他只是下意识地选择了他觉得更重要的事情、更重要的人，就像最开始面对战兔时选择了香澄，后来面对浮士德和Evolto时又选择了战兔。他立志要做在自己的道路上走到黑的男子汉。<br/>但是，这样的男子汉，也会有茫然无措之时。在发现自己派不上用场时，也会失落无奈。</p>
<p>在和桐生战兔相依为命的时间里，他意外地发现这个自恋的家伙其实比自己想象得要更能适应社会。那颗聪明大脑虽然总是异想天开、难以理解，但确实为他们挣来了生活费，让他们能够暂时有栖身之处。<br/>反观自己，摆摊一整天也未必卖得出一样东西。虽然他总是吐槽对方为什么总是做些一看就卖不出去的东西，但偶尔也会思索如果自己再巧舌如簧一些，是不是就能骗到更多的客人，而不是总是这样无所事事地坐在人行道边虚度光阴。<br/>钱啊，钱啊。他只有这种时刻才羡慕Evolto。那个混蛋做首相的时候肯定爽翻了吧？想吃什么吃什么，想睡几平米的床就睡几平米的床，手头的钱买个几万罐蛋白粉都不会心痛。<br/>万丈龙我早早吃过没钱的苦头。为了他那如今生活得很幸福的前女友，他也曾打过假赛以此赚取医药费，也曾涉险试药以致卷入改变人生的风波。虽然最后才知道这一切都是有人故意为之，但当时的煎熬仍然镌刻心头，让他明白没钱是一种难熬的困境。<br/>可现在，作为一个男人，他却无法像当初对着香澄一般笑笑，将一切都扛在肩头却还故作无事地说不用放在心上。现在，这份压力全都压在了桐生战兔肩上。哪怕对方很少表露，只会在和自己拌嘴时玩笑一般挂在嘴边，但是，还是难熬的吧？<br/>“不该嘲笑那家伙的啊。”万丈龙我好笑地自嘲，“我现在才是被那家伙养着的吧？”<br/>无用的攀比心，说白了还是因为自卑，因为不安。只有在迫切地想要获得认可的时候，才会故作坚强地耍酷，在无聊的事情上彰显自己的能力。明明真正的男人都是只做不说的。<br/>当然，偶尔还是要说一说的。男人也是需要认可的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>仓库门被拉开时，桐生战兔难得还没有完成今天的发明。没有听到那句惯例的“看我的新发明，厉害吧，超棒吧，我是天才吧”，万丈龙我有那么短短一秒觉得奇怪。不过今天他情绪高涨，所以一向对此并不敏锐的他并没有在意，只是将手上提着的两个塑料袋都“砰”地砸到了桐生战兔面前。<br/>花了不少时间才重新集中精神钻研发明的桐生战兔并没有被吓一跳。万丈龙我的动静总是那么明显，从进门到一路走来的脚步声都清楚彰显了他接下来的行动轨迹。所以他只是抬了抬眼。“这是什么？”<br/>“新品种的泡面！”<br/>“之前的吃腻了？”桐生战兔有些惊讶道。<br/>“怎么可能？那款泡面和蛋白粉可是Best Match好不好！”万丈龙我似乎已经完全忘记了上午出门前才把桐生战兔梗得无话可说，笑眯眯地拉开袋子，得意洋洋地说，“这是给战兔买的。”<br/>“给我？”<br/>“对啊。你也别老是吃烤面包片了，偶尔也换换口味吧。面包太没营养了。”<br/>“我是没看出泡面比面包有营养到哪里去。”<br/>“单纯的泡面当然不行。但是还有我特意买的烤肉味蛋白粉，加在一起营养肯定相当够了！战兔你多吃点，你看你都要比我还瘦了！”<br/>这突如其来的关心让桐生战兔愣了愣，不知道万丈龙我在出去摆摊的这短短半日又在想些什么乱七八糟的。不过大概率其实是什么都没想。这个人就像表现出来的一般表里如一，说是因为担心，大概还真的就只是因为担心。只是这样的好意还是藏在了行动和琐碎的叮嘱之下，并没有直白地诉之于口。<br/>但这种感觉也不错。<br/>桐生战兔当然也不会堂皇地说感谢。对于两个连末日都一起经历过的人来说，对于一对彼此认同的Best Match来说，腻歪的话永远只会在觉得自己将会被打倒、觉得此刻不说就再无机会的时候才会说出口。<br/>而适合此刻的话语其实只有——<br/>“比你瘦是因为体脂率低线条好好吗，你这个审美无能的笨蛋。”<br/>“哈？！说谁笨蛋呢！是男人就现在脱衣服比一比谁的身材好！”<br/>“这种东西怎么可能比得出来啊。”<br/>“那就打一架！谁赢了听谁的总行吧！先说好能不能变身——”<br/>“你这个肌肉笨蛋，别遇到事就想着打架解决啊，稍微动动脑子行不行？”<br/>“我不会！”<br/>“这有什么可理直气壮的！”</p>
<p>仓库里永远如此吵吵闹闹，无用的攀比心仍是话题的中心。桐生战兔和万丈龙我吵着无意义的架，琐碎的时光就这么纵情流逝着。离开了危险世界的他们，可能再不会有赴死前的真情流露，但是他们仍是如此地了解彼此，就连拌嘴都如此环环相扣，一句接一句好像能说到天荒地老。<br/>“万丈，你今天是不是还是没卖出去东西啊。”<br/>“都怪你的发明一看就卖不出去吧，战兔！……啊，这款泡面真好吃。”<br/>“还是老样子是个笨蛋呢，万丈。完全不懂得我的发明的天才之处。”<br/>“自称天才什么的，还是一样自恋啊，战兔。还有说谁笨蛋呢！”<br/>藏在伪装一般故作轻松的话语之下的，仍是最真实的他们，他们都彼此知晓。因而这伪装并不是为了掩饰沉重，只是，他们都还没有准备好用最真实的自我面对彼此。<br/>在相依为命的新世界，他们用攀比心掩饰自卑与不安，只因为知道，希望与改变尚在明天，明天的道路仍要一步步前进。欲萌却还未生的情愫在暗中滋长，却没有人能说清这是不是只是错觉，甚至无法分辨这是否与过往的羁绊生于同源。<br/>在走向未来的路上，Best Match的关系会不会更进一步，仍是无人知晓却足可期待的未来。比如，到底哪一天桐生战兔才会称呼他打心底认可的战友一声“龙我”呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：<br/>Build太香了……我看完在线表演一个垂直入坑。<br/>兔子好惨一工具人，但是正因为如此才意外地适合各种play，我其实很喜欢看这种纯真主角被现实摧残的样子（在反省了）。龙我真的好可爱，待遇简直亲儿子，如此傻又真诚的二骑实在是让人怜爱。兔龙太真了，热血兄弟情永远滴神！唯一悲痛的是我似乎又一次一脚踩入极圈……算了，也习惯了【。<br/>其实有很多想写的东西，但似乎因为原作故事太宏大，两个人的感情太感天动地，反而让我无从下笔。最终还是选择了一个很小的切入点，写了一段很简单的日常。但即使只是这样简单的日常片段，这两个家伙也充斥着一股小情侣的酸臭味。<br/>抱歉人有点上头，所以可能有很多地方在胡言乱语。第一次写得比较简陋，请谅解。<br/>总之，感谢看到这里，感谢包容我的不足。祝开心w</p>
<p>By璇</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>